tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Top 5
WELCOME TO THE TOP 5 LISTS ! Here you will find various lists about Tanki Online and it's game-play. You can add as well as edit top 5 lists here. Feel free to create a new list about the different aspects of the game. If it complies with the Rules and Regulations then it will be kept on this page. If it has good quality in it's content then it may even be placed on the top of this page and the author may be promoted to have Wikia rights! It is highly recommended that the author of the list must have a Wikia account for promotion and/or congratulatory messages from the Wikia's Admins ! Have fun and start reading! ''Trusted 1021's Top 5 Best Turrets Trusted1021 is one of this Wikia's Admins. ''Note: To be completely honest, I love playing with all the turrets, including ones I haven't mentioned below. #Railgun: Extremely futuristic in it's looks, the same can be said for it's power. Railgun can do extreme damage to any hull, including Mammoth. It also auto-fires accurately, even when you miss by ~1 inch. When equipped with Double Damage, it is a complete POWER HOUSE. You can one-shot kill to any one, including the heavy hulls (provided that they aren't using a specific Railgun-protection paint or they aren't using Double Armor). The disadvantage is the reload speed, which takes a while. #Ricochet : Many players don't appreciate Ricochet as much as it deserves. This is because "noobs" find it hard to play with, thus, thinking it is a bad turret. Ricochet, when mastered, is a very dangerous turret. It's able to kill opponents that are trying to take cover. Since Update 254, the Balancing of Hulls and Turrets, Ricochet has been one of the best in terms of damage and effectiveness. It is especially greatly used with Mammoth . #Firebird : I once considered Firebird a "noob" turret, due to the fact that it's so cheap at M1 and M0. But after Update 254, I've changed my mind. Firebird is a deadly weapon, and can kill others even when the user is destroyed. The "burning effect" has become extremely effective. Although the effect's damage per second (DPS) is now slightly lower, the amount of fire time is incredibly long, and can kill people far after it is already destroyed. #Thunder : Also known as the "Shotgun" of Tanki, Thunder has extreme power that can take the enemies down. The most unique part of Thunder is the "Splash Attack". Thunder is also great for steal-killing. There are one downside though; you can kill yourself with the splash attack. #Shaft: The most damaging turret in Tanki. Best for long-range combat, and is good for precise aiming. Biggest downside by far is the long reload time. Those are my top 5 turrets. Agree or Disagree? Comment, share, and write your own top 5 list. ''CrazyJohn Gaming's Top 5 Best Hulls and Turrets CrazyJohn is a Wikia contributor. His opinion on top 5 turrets: Top 5 Best Turrets #Isida: That weapon is 1st because its healing power makes it unique. Isida will stay no.1 here forever. I also like that it heals yourself when you're attacking an enemy. Excellent turret, but it has a long reloading time, the most is on the ''M2 ''which its reloading time is more than ''M0(!?!?). #Shaft: The god in sniping. When in a small rank, the M1 upgrade makes your tank unstoppable, especially if you have M1 Titan or Mammoth. Same negative thing: it takes a lot time to reload. Plus, its rotation speed is extremely slow. Especially when a Freeze attacks you, you can't do anything (unless you have a specific Freeze-protection paint or you are using double armor) and, as a result, you die. #Ricochet: Sooo powerful... killing a lot of people in Deathmatches, doing awesome parkour tricks... just my kind of game play! Like Trusted1021 said, since Update 254 (balancing of Hulls and Turrets), the Ricochet became a beast in damage and effectiveness. However, it can run out of plasma at the most inappropriate moment. Also, it is capable of self-damage like Thunder. #Railgun: Extreme damage and cool-looking, this gun fits perfectly for players who want to snipe if they don't have a Shaft. It's used by a lot of clan players. Also auto-kill helps a lot. But its reloading time is the 2nd slowest (behind Shaft) and it has a lot of recoil, which isn't helpful for Wasps. ''CelestialMaelstrom's Top 3 Best Turrets CelestialMaelstrom's was a Wikia contributor. His opinion on top 5 turrets: # Freeze- Ability to leave your enemies immobile and at your mercy # Railgun: auto-aim, auto-kill. What else? # Ricochet: Good power, good fire rate, and it's unique ability ''328ambrose's Top 5 Turrets 328ambrose is a Wikia contributor. His opinion on top 5 turrets: # Shaft cause you can kill steal by shooting them both in arcade and sniping. # Firebird because its the earliest M1 and the only one that does damage after you die. # Ricochet to kill when you are in DM and a tank is coming round a sharp bend. # Isida to heal while others fight. # Twins to annoy while in CTF so others can capture/ body-guarding others. Son yassine's Top 5 Turrets Son yassine is a Wikia contributor (TO username: yassine-e-l-m). His opinion on top 5 turrets: # Shaft # Ricochet # Firebird # Railgun # Freeze Arch vile master's Top 5 Turrets Arch vile master is a Wikia contributor. His opinion on top 5 turrets: 1st Twins : Good for almost any map and never need to reload 2nd Isida : Can get xp by healing and bad only on DM 3rd Freeze : Great for run and gun strategy and can be used even with mammoth 4th Fire Bird : Freeze is a little bit better on everything (excapt turn) but the burn effect is good too 5th Ricochet : When used the bounce ability it can be deadly BocksDude's Top 5 Turrets I like using all of the turrets, just that these 5 fit my needs. 1. Shaft: Shaft is the god of sniping. Killing almost all tanks except for Titan and Mammoth, which almost nobody uses. Also arcade mode uses less magazine now, allowing for more shooting. 2. Isida: Can heal and kill. Just not at the same time. Healing and killing can give you XP, giving you more XP. 3. Freeze: The rival of the Firebird. Can cool down allies and slow down enemies. Easy for gun and run. 4. Firebird: The rival of the Freeze. Can thaw allies and burn enemies. The burn is useful as it can also kill people after your death. 5: Smoky: The classic. But, can deal critical damage, thus showing an electric shock. Useful for sniping. Some honorable mentions go to Railgun, Ricochet, Twins, and Thunder. Commander 4019s Top 5 turrets 1 Firebird: Burn enemies to a crisp. 2 Smoky: The classic turret, perfect for mid to long range maps. 3 Isida: Heals teammates and deals decent damage 4 Thunder: Useful for sniping and intimidating people 5: Sriker: Useful for sniping. Jason_skywalker_XT_3's Top 5 Turrets (as of October, 2019) Top 5: Top 4: Top 3: Top 2: Top 1: Striker with Missile Launcher "Hunter" alteration. Once your Striker is one modification level higher than that of the majority of your enemies, as you activate DP and lock onto them, they should be destroyed within 2 shots (M1 Striker against M0 hulls). It takes only a little more than 0.6 seconds to aim and takes only a little more than 1.1 second for reloading after you fire a salvo. I have heard that some players are complaining about the maximum speed. However, with the increased angular velocity and the decreased maximum speed, your rockets can go around corners more easily, and your enemies will have less chance to take cover. Remember to take Hornet as the hull so you can deal full damage to enemies as soon as you activate overdrive. XxxdabossxxxROBLOX’s top 5 turrets 5: Railgun: piercing laser of death. Accurate, high damage, just great. 4: Vulcan: no turret has ever made me feel like a steel wall as much as this has. Accurate, high dps, just great. 3: Gauss: 2 in 1 of thunder and shaft. New and strong. 2: Thunder: splash damage. What else do I have to say? 1: Shaft: surprise, your dead. This thing is op. It can 1 shot all hulls except Titan and mammoth. It’s extremely accurate. Overpowered.Category:Clans Category:General Category:Top 5 lists